Kneel Before Me
by Sherlock River Hekate
Summary: First person fanfiction. The day arrives when you have to be presented to Asgardian court.


Kneel Before Me

I woke up, the surroundings unfamiliar to my sleep addled brain. Then I realised where I am, on Asgard, in Loki's chambers. If someone had told me a year ago, that I would be in a realm belonging to Viking mythology, in the bed chamber of the God of Mischief, I would have laughed. But now I know there is nowhere else I'd rather be.

I smiled, staring at the ornate ceiling, and stretched my body out in bed. I rolled over, and then realised the other side of the bed was empty, but not yet cold. I groaned softly, wondering where he had got to, then I contemplated going back to sleep. Just as I rolled over and was about to close my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, straight into grass green eyes.  
"Morning, my princess," Loki whispered, planting a kiss on my cheek.  
"Morning," I mumbled, "Must I get up right now?"  
Loki opened his mouth to reply, when suddenly the door burst open.  
"Brother!" Thor announced his voice the usual booming loudness, "There is much to do today. The All-Father requires your presence."  
Loki slid off the side of the bed and stood facing his brother.  
"Can you not knock?" He hissed, his displeasure palatable.  
Thor then noticed my presence and dipped his head.  
"My apologies, brother," He replied, "I forgot you had company."  
A small laugh escaped my lips.  
"Despite the fact the celebrations are in honour of said company?" I mused. But before Thor could reply to that, Loki spoke.  
"I will be down shortly, Thor," Loki answered, "As will Sierra_." _  
Thor walked out, shutting the door loudly behind him.  
"It would appear so," Loki murmured in response to two of my prior questions.

The morning passed in a flurry of servants and shouted orders, preparations for a large feast in my honour being made. As a prince of Asgard, any serious suitors for Loki, and Thor for that matter, were presented at court. There was a large amount of fuss for this feast, given that I was the first suitor being present at court, and I was a Midgardian. Oh, and I was a suitor to the God of Mischief, not the God of Thunder. Many in Asgard were curious as to how a Midgardian woman could captivate the temperamental and mysterious Loki.

We were given our leave after a short lunch, Odin saying that all his family must be presentable for the feast that night. We all walked out of the hall together, Thor then walked off the direction of the practise fields.  
"Well, my dear," Loki grabbed my hands and spun me to face him, "What do you wish to do for this afternoon?"  
I looked up at him, as my brain ticked over the various ways to spend the time before dressing for the feast. I smiled as I made up my mind.  
"In all honesty," I answered, "I'd like to sit outside and read."  
Loki laughed, a soft sound that I knew was only for my ears.  
"How well you suit me," He murmured softly, "Of course, we shall go to the library and then proceed to the gardens."  
We wandered to the library, and then wasted a few hours sitting under a tree, each reading our respective books.

"It grows late," Loki said, "We should both return to the castle and dress for the feast."  
I looked up from my book, surprised to see the sun much lower in the sky.  
"Then we should make our way to your chambers, should we not?" I asked cheekily. I got to my feet, stretching as I did so. My top rode up a little as I raised my hands above my head.  
"Tease," he growled, a smirk on his face.  
"Problem?" I grinned, as I began walking back towards the castle.

Tonight was a big night, showing Asgard the Midgardian girl who had stolen the heart of the God of Mischief, and who had finally made him see the light. Though Odin had been adamant that I should dress in the blacks and greens that were Loki's colours, I was just as adamant that I was still my own person and I was not going to dress the exact same like some sort of banner. Loki, and Thor, to my surprise, supported me on my decision and a compromise was reached. I was to be dressed in a black dress with the design being the same as Loki's ceremonial armour with gold trimmings, but I had a blue belt and dark blue for any small trimmings that would normally be Loki's green. After I had dressed one of Queen Frigga's handmaidens was sent to braid my hair into a water fall braid, with gold weaved into the braid. Then it was time for me to be presented to court.

For the most part, the celebration was just another excuse for the Asgardians to have a feast. There was music, dancing and food, quite a large bit of food. I was seated at the head table, with the Odin and his family. Odin sat in the middle of the table, Thor sat to his right and to his left sat Frigga, and then to Thor's right sat Loki. As was proper I sat to Loki's right. Finally, it came to the point in the night where I was to be introduced to the royal court, and to the rest of Asgard. Odin stood up and the whole court fell immediately silent. The nerves started up then, and I reached out to touch Loki's hand. He turned his head towards me and gave a small smile, and my nerves quietened down a little bit.  
"As you all know," Odin began, his strong voice carrying through the hall, "We have been gathered here for a very important occasion."  
All attention in the hall was on Odin, but now I could feel a few eyes on me.  
"My youngest son wishes to present his partner to Asgard," Odin continued, "As tradition dictates, he must prove his loyalty and affection for his woman."  
My eyes widened at this. I was unaware of this tradition and I shot a look at the dark haired man sitting next to me. He simply smirked at me, and then winked. My heart rate increased at this, it wasn't that I did not trust Loki, but he was called the God of Mischief for a very good reason. Odin walked from his seat at the table, to stand in front of all those assembled in the hall.  
"Loki Odinson, stand before me"  
Loki stood, "As the All-father wishes," and then went to stand by his father.  
"Do you swear to love and care for this woman?" Odin asked formally.  
Loki tensed slightly at the wording but spoke, "Yes All-father, I swear on my honour and the honour of my house."  
The All-father nodded, then spoke again.  
"Sierra of Midgard, come forth."  
I shakily stood and saw Frigga shoot me a smile. I stood a little straighter, and replied.  
"As the All-father commands," I answered, proud that my voice came out clear and strong. I walked around to stand next to the All-father.  
"Do you swear to love and care for Loki?" He asked, looking me in the eyes with his one eye. I smiled softly.  
"I swear on my life and my honour," I replied whole heartedly.  
Odin nodded at me and gave me a small smile, and I let out a small breath I wasn't aware I had been holding.

"Loki Odinson," Here Odin turned to Loki, "Will you please prove your dedication to this woman before me."  
Before I knew what was happening, Loki knelt in front of me and took my hands.  
"Only for you," he whispered, only loud enough for me to hear and then kissed my hand and bowed his head.  
"Only you," I replied, and then Loki stood again, not letting go of my left hand.  
"I present to all of Asgard, Loki son of Odin and Sierra of Midgard." Odin's voice rang clear and crisp though the hall and to the outside.

The rest of the night passed in somewhat of a blur. The only thing that I can remember for sure was that Loki was by my side the entire time. And for the first time in a really long while, he was smiling for all of Asgard to see.


End file.
